


First Meetings

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Animal Death, Art Prompt Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Off Screen Animal Mutilation, Poaching, Possibly Pre-Slash, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative first meetings for Danny and the rest of the team aka Danny's and Lester's adventures in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danny's Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta. Based on an art prompt by Fredbassett.

Danny knew his curiosity would probably get him another rollicking from his guv'nor but... how could he not look into this? If it had just been a suspicious death that apparently wasn't a police matter, which just yelled security forces, he might not have poked his nose into it. Those buggers could be bloody territorial when a simple copper poached on their turf and even Danny wasn't that curious. He would have left it alone, at least he would have until he'd discovered the victim had been listed as missing for the past five years in mysterious circumstances. How could he not look into it after discovering that?

Which is how he came to find himself sitting astride his motorbike across from a building site and wondering just what the fuck he'd stumbled across. He half-wondered if it was an anti-terrorist op with all the black-clad men toting rifles wandering around, but who in their right mind would target a building site in this part of town? Just as the classily-dressed woman who was giving the – Danny frowned, he supposed soldiers would be nearest to the mark if this was something security forces related – didn't quite fit. Something was going on... something that might finally give him some answers about Patrick and what had really happened to his brother. 

He frowned and moved back into the shadows when another car drew up, expensive and totally out of place in this neighbourhood. The man who climbed out appeared to agree from the way he was looking down his nose at the area. Danny grinned when he noticed the soldiers snapping to attention when they noticed the man, it looked as if he had found the guv'nor. Now all he needed to do was meet him face-to-face and convince him to let Danny in on whatever they were doing.

***

Danny strolled casually around the perimeter, his eyes open for any point of access and for the soldiers – at least until he noticed several had slunk off for a crafty fag. Bloody amateurs and he had to wonder if they really were soldiers... and if they weren't, what the hell had he stumbled onto? His copper's nose twitching with all the inconsistencies, Danny knew he needed to find out. If it was something illegal, he'd call it in and if it wasn't... well, it wouldn't be the first time he had a disciplinary mark on his record. His misspent youth made it easy for Danny to spot the weak point, a quick kick and the fence gave. He squeezed through and took the time to pull the fence back into position, the maybe soldiers might be fucking useless but even they might notice and investigate a gap in the fence.

He crept around the piles of bricks and timbers, past the silent JCB and other construction vehicles, until he could see the group gathered in front of one of the half-built houses. The guv'nor looked pissed at being there, as out of place as the classy-looking woman, the geeky boy and the feisty-looking blonde. Danny frowned, he could see the guv'nor and classy-looking woman being security forces, but the other two? Not to mention the useless security? It was beginning to look as if he'd stumbled across something criminal. 

A cleared throat behind him had Danny spinning around, his hands raised as he came face-to-face with a rifle. He put on his most charming smile and cursed that he'd been discovered by the one guard they had who was actually doing their job. “Hi, I'm looking for my lost dog.”

The man snorted, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Likely story. Come with me.”

“Worth a try.” Danny shrugged good naturedly, he wasn't going to argue with a man with a gun. He was convinced he'd be able to talk himself out of any trouble and, well, if he was right, if this was anything to do with what had happened to Patrick, he wanted in, legit or not. “Take me to your leader.” 

The man snorted. “Oh, Lester's going to love you.” He motioned Danny to stand and indicated with a jerk of his rifle that Danny should move towards the group he'd been spying on. “Sir James!”

Lester – Sir James – glanced up from his phone, the look of disdain back on his face. Danny swallowed, that tailored pinstripe and yellow tie looked good on him... really good on him. Fuck! Danny really didn't need to be attracted to his guv-to-be, it never ended well in his experience. “Captain Becker?”

“I found him spying on you, Sir.” 

Danny fought down a shiver as those cold green eyes fixed on him, and shrugged. “I was just curious. All these armed soldiers and all.”

Lester's gaze turned back to his phone when it buzzed, a frown appearing on his face as he read the message, before he looked back up when Danny cleared his throat. “Lock him up in one of the portacabins. I'll deal with him later.”

“Sir!” Becker snapped a salute.

***

Danny stalked around the portacabin he'd been locked inside and considered his options. One, he could make a break for it, the security here was a joke and he could kick the door open or be out a window before anyone noticed. Or two, he could wait and see if he could convince this Sir James Lester to hire him, whether to finally learn the truth about Patrick or bring them down if they were just crooks. He sighed, if he wanted in he knew he only had one choice and sat down, putting his feet up on the desk to wait.

His eyes lit up when he noticed the abandoned laptop, if he was lucky it would have power and WiFi and a bloody crap password. It had and he grinned as he opened up the search engine and entered 'Sir James Lester' into the search box. Now to see who the man was and what the hell Danny had got himself mixed up in. 

Danny closed his eyes in relief when he discovered Lester worked for the government, knowing it meant he might be one step closer to the truth about what had really happened to his brother. He quickly found other websites and became so engrossed in reading what he had at first dismissed as a conspiracy site that he failed to realise he had company until a throat was cleared. He looked up, knowing he had to look guilty, to meet Lester's eyes and the familiar look of disdain, and wondered if Lester had any other expressions. “What am I going to do with you, Mr Quinn?”

Ah, it looked as if he hadn't been the only one looking up information. Then Lester's words registered with another part of his brain and Danny had to swallowed the quip that rose unbidden in his throat as images of exactly what Lester could do to him popped into his mind. Bloody hell, this really wasn't the time or place to be thinking about things like that, especially as he didn't know if Lester swung that way. Danny took a deep breath and took a moment to wrestle his libido into submission before replying, “Let me join this ARC of yours.”

“And why would I want to do that?” Lester asked, his attention turning to his phone when it buzzed once more, another frown appearing on his face as he read the message.

Danny got the clear impression that he was being dismissed as an annoyance, something to be dealt with quickly so Lester could get on with his day. Fuck! Just what he needed, another pretentious guv with a stick up his arse and that was so not a thought to be having right now. “Because I'd be useful, certainly more use than your bloody security.” He pointed outside. “I was watching this place for a good half hour and that bloody shower didn't even see me. Too busy gossiping and having a fag break.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow, something that Danny took as a point in his favour. “How did you get in?”

“Wandered around the perimeter fence, found a loose section and kicked it in. It was easy. You've really got to do something about your security.”

“I believe you've already mentioned that, Quinn,” Lester replied, his eyebrow quirking again at something on his phone. 

Danny shrugged. “Just pointing out why you should hire me.”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Danny leaned forward. “I was curious about what you were doing. Suspicious deaths, missing people turning up, all this secrecy and no coppers. Now I'm here, I just want to help, that's all.”

“You didn't even know about the ARC until an hour ago.” Lester tilted his head as if considering a bug under a microscope. “Mr Quinn.”

Danny just knew Lester was going to tell him to fuck off, although probably in somewhat politer language. “It's Danny.”

Lester sighed. “Mr Quinn. The fate of the nation, possibly the world, hangs on what we do. It's not a place for chancers and wideboys.”

“Look.” Danny turned the laptop around so Lester could see what he'd discovered. “You've seen what I can do. I want in.”

Lester looked as if he was suppressing another sigh. “You don't get to make demands, Mr Quinn.”

Danny rose to his feet, knowing this might be his only opportunity and that he needed to convince Lester to give him a chance. “Come on, you need me.”

“Really?” Lester quirked his damned eyebrow again. “Why would I need another maverick? I already have a mad professor and his equally unstable assistant.”

“Your security is shit,” Danny started, he had to try something, anything. “I can make it better. I'm also a damn fine investigator and you need me.”

Lester gave a long-suffering sigh, tiredness slipping through his façade for a moment before an irritated expression concealed it. “Don't you ever give up, Quinn?”

Danny shrugged, he had a chance if Lester was still talking to him. “Not when it is something I really want.”

Lester narrowed his eyes as he considered Danny. “What I should do with you is throw you in a cell and leave you to rot.”

“What you should do?” Danny asked, a sliver of hope in his heart that maybe, just maybe, Lester was considering something else, hopefully hiring him. 

“Of course.” Lester nodded. “You're a security risk, Quinn.”

Ah, maybe showing Lester what he'd figured out about this operation hadn't been such a good idea. “Look, Lester...” Danny began, before a blood-curdling scream sounded. He was heading towards the door before it died. “What the fuck?”

“Where the hell do you think you're going, Quinn?” Lester demanded.

“Out there, to see what's happening and give your crap security a hand.” Danny gestured outside as he met Lester's piercing gaze. “Look, how about I watch your back? See it as a pre-employment test?” A second scream sounded and Danny's eyebrow rose when he noticed the pistol in Lester's hand. He took a moment to look around for a weapon before smiling as he hefted the cricket bat someone had left behind. 

“Fine,” Lester ground out after a moment, just when Danny thought Lester would turn him down flat; not that it would have stopped Danny and maybe Lester knew that. “But the management takes no responsible for injury.” He looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, “Or death.”

Danny grinned, now that was more like it. Now he'd have a chance to show Lester what he was capable of. He followed on Lester's heels when the man opened the door and stepped outside, ready to find out what the hell was going on out there.

***

The bright light – the anomaly, the website had called it – hadn't been difficult to find. What had been worrying was that no one else was around and finding a pool of blood. Danny's lips twitched when he overheard Lester's muttered comment.

“Damn security's on a bloody tea-break again.” Lester paused as he checked the clip in his pistol. “I will be happier when Ryan and his men are back.”

Danny smiled, half-turning to quip at Lester when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Something large and deadly-looking that was moving with silent grace across the portacabin roofs. Something that had Lester in its sights. He yelled a warning and threw himself forwards, knocking into Lester and waiting to feel the creature's claws or teeth in his unprotected back.


	2. Through The Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Lester snarking and discovering the presence of poachers in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle.

Danny blinked as several things quickly became apparent to him – that early evening had turned to day, that Lester was squirming beneath him and muttering obscenities and that the creature hadn't attacked them again. He paused for a moment, torn between figuring out why they were still alive and the delicious sensation of Lester's arse rubbing against him before Danny realised, however enjoyable that was, he really needed to know where they were. 

He scrambled to his feet and looked around. The muddy building site had vanished, leaving behind a bloody breathtaking view of an open grassland and blue skies. He turned around, trying to spot a familiar landmark, but even he knew London didn't have mountains like that anywhere near it. Oh fuck... he hadn't really believed the web page but there was no denying the evidence of his own eyes. “Bloody hell, I'm in the past.”

“Stuck in the past.”

Lester didn't sound happy and it was then that Danny realised why the creature hadn't attacked them – the anomaly had closed, stranding them wherever here was. 

“Look on the bright side, guv.” Danny felt he had to point out. “At least you didn't land in the mud.”

“Quite.” 

Lester's snapped comment had Danny frowning as he turned to face the man, the grin on his face fading when he realised Lester had a hand pressed to his chest and was looking rather pale. “Are you OK, guv?”

“Just fine,” Lester said. “I've been marooned in the past with an annoying policeman, what could be better?”

“Ex-copper, actually,” Danny admitted, considering the email he'd read while locked up in the portacabin; he wasn't sure if it was a legal way to be fired but... being a copper had been a dead-end in his search for Patrick. The ARC was where he needed to be, and he would be, at least, he would once he convinced Lester. 

“Why am I not surprised?” 

Danny almost snapped back before remembering that a) Lester was in pain and b) that he still wanted to work at the ARC and annoying Lester wasn't going to help. “I meant are you hurt?” He crouched down beside Lester, a hand half-raised to check on him.

“Get your hands off me!” Lester pushed Danny's hand away, wincing in pain at the movement.

“Fine!” Danny rose to his feet. It looked as if he had his answer over whether his advances would be welcome. Well, he supposed it was better to know now before he made himself a fool over it. “Any idea where we are?”

“How should I know, that's what I have experts for.” Lester's glare died, replaced by a worried look and Danny found himself wondering if he was concerned about his people. From what he'd read, Lester was a good man to work for, loyal and dedicated, if a harsh taskmaster, and not someone you'd want to cross.

“I'm sure they're fine.” Danny peered around the area, trying to spot any sign of a struggle or disturbed ground from a body being dragged. “I can't see a trace of anyone else coming through.” Although there had been that creature and Danny continued to look until he had surveyed the entire area. “Not one drop of blood either.”

“And how do you explain the blood?” Lester queried, his eyebrow making it clear he doubted Danny's skills.

“I can't, guv,” Danny admitted. “But there wasn't a trail so they must have stopped the bleeding. There's also no sign they came through the anomaly, I...” He shook his head, knowing he didn't have enough information to see how the scene had happened, he'd have needed more information to form an opinion at a crime scene. “I don't know. Maybe they tried to lure one of the creatures back here and it went wrong when they were injured.” He frowned at another thought. “Or maybe it was blood from a creature?”

“Isn't that a lovely thought,” Lester muttered before he winced once more as he moved, shooting another glare at Danny. “Did you have any particular reason to knock me through an anomaly?”

“I didn't think it would look good to have the guv eaten on my first day,” Danny shot back, although he knew at least some of Lester's irritation was from the pain he was in, and the rest from being stuck in the past and worried about his people. 

Lester snorted. “Commendable, Quinn, but I feel I should point out that you don't actually work for me.”

“Yet.”

Lester rolled his eyes but the sound of gunfire interrupted whatever he'd been about to say. 

Danny dropped back into a crouch beside Lester, his eyes scanning for danger. “Is that your security idiots?” 

“How am I supposed to know?” Lester almost snapped. “Give me a hand up, Quinn.”

Danny glanced towards Lester before smiling, it looked as if their temporary truce had been extended. Lester had obviously realised he still needed Danny's help if they were going to get home, the perfect opportunity for him to show Lester just how invaluable he could be to the ARC. “Anything, guv.” He was careful when he helped Lester to his feet, even going so far as to brush the vegetation from the man's perfectly tailored suit... from his rather lovely arse and...

“Quinn!” Lester's growl had Danny pull away, his hands raised. 

“Sorry, guv.” Danny had no wish to be written up for sexual harassment before he'd even officially started. Luckily, the sound of more gunfire distracted Lester from whatever he'd been about to say. “Now what, guv?”

Lester seemed undecided for a moment, seeming almost reluctant to leave in case the anomaly opened once more, before he gave a sharp nod. “We see who else is here.”

“And if they're friends?” Danny asked. 

“And that,” Lester agreed.

***

Danny hung back slightly as Lester strolled towards the direction the gunfire had come from as if he didn't have a care in the world. Partly, Danny would admit, so he could admire Lester's arse, but mostly so he could keep an eye on the man, he was hurt and that made him Danny's responsibility... that and knocking him through an anomaly. He frowned when he noticed a flock of birds – maybe birds – circling the area they were walking towards. He'd watched enough nature programmes to know what that meant. “Guv?”

“I know.” Lester began to walk faster, making Danny jog to catch up with him. 

“Hold up, guv,” Danny called out before subsiding at Lester's glare. His voice quieter, Danny added, “What's the rush?”

“I thought you were a policeman, Quinn?” Lester gestured towards the circling flock. “I want to see what it is before they consume it.”

“Ah.” _Good move, Danny boy_. Danny shook his head and hurried to catch Lester up, wondering why the man had stopped at the top of a rise. “Oh shit!” Danny stared into the depression, swallowing the bile that burnt the back of his throat. 

“Quite, Quinn,” Lester muttered as he pulled out a handkerchief and covered his nose and mouth with it. He slipped and slid on the slope until he reached the bottom, he headed towards the animal carcasses, circling around them and then Danny noticed Lester bow his head. 

Danny shook himself before hurrying to join his guv. He closed his own eyes when he saw the mutilated face of the first body, knowing the other dead mammoths would all be the same. It was bloody crystal clear what had happened here. “Shit!”

Lester nodded. “I don't suppose you're any good at following tracks, Quinn?”

“You want to follow them? After they did this? I know you want to go home but...”

“I want to stop them, Quinn.” 

Something in Lester's voice had Danny taking a step backwards, but he still needed to make his guv think about this. “Fine, but we only have one pistol and a cricket bat. I think they have us slightly out-gunned.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow at him. “There are other weapons, Quinn.” Whatever he was about to add died on his lips when he frowned and turned his head, as if searching for something. 

“Guv?” 

“Shh!” Lester's head was tilted to one side before he took a step towards the dense shrubs that could have hidden anything in Danny's opinion... especially other scavengers

Danny tensed when he heard a noise, hefting the cricket bat in his hand. “What the hell was that?”


	3. Encountering the Poachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Lester encounter the poachers and things go downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Lester paled, his gaze turning towards the carcases lying beneath the midday sun and then he was almost running towards the sound. 

“Lester!” Danny cried out before following his suddenly-mad guv. What the hell was he doing? He paused when he noticed a bush shaking and Lester slowing as he approached it. The man wasn't showing any fear and Danny wished his cock didn't find that so bloody arousing. 

Danny knew he didn't have time to day dream and hurried after Lester, the bat raised ready to meet any threat, and what he wouldn't give for a weapon other than this bloody bat. “Guv! Wait up!” The bat fell to his side when he grew close enough to see what Lester had found. The raw emotion on Lester's face took his breath away as he watched the man cuddling what he had found. “Is he OK?” 

Lester glared at him, and if looks could kill Danny knew he'd be stone-cold on the ground, before Lester turned his attention back to the shivering calf. “He's just witnessed his entire family slaughtered for their ivory, what do you think, Quinn?”

Danny glanced back towards the dead animals, wondering if he should chase the scavengers away and then knew why Lester had raced here. Lester hadn't wanted the calf to see the mutilated remains of his family again. “I meant is he hurt?”

Lester humphed before trying to step back to check the calf, but the little mammoth's trunk twined tighter around his arm. He tried to gently pull free but the calf only cried pitifully and Lester moved closer. “Good boy, good mammoth.”

Danny couldn't help smiling at the scene. “I think he likes you, guv.” When Lester shot him another glare, Danny quickly added, “I'll check him out, just... keep him calm.”

Lester nodded, petting and stroking the calf, murmuring to him in a voice too low to Danny to hear what he said. 

“Hey, boy.” Danny paused before offering his hand to the calf, smiling as he unwound his trunk slightly to sniff at the proffered hand. “See, I'm with Lester here. I'm not going to hurt you.” He laughed when the trunk tip tickled his hand. “Yeah, see, I'm OK.” 

“That remains to be seen, Quinn,” Lester remarked drily, but any bite was lost as he tickled and murmured to the calf. 

Danny smiled at the image as he carefully moved around the calf, his hand trailing along his skin to reassure him that it was Danny touching him. Feeling the warmth and wondering at the greed that drove people to kill the calf's family. He heard the calf squeal and closed his eyes when he caught sight of the blood on his flank. “He's been shot!”

“How bad is it?” Lester asked, his worried gaze fixed on the calf.

Danny examined the area carefully, mindful that even as a baby the calf outweighed him. “Looks like a through-and-through. How are you at first aid?”

“I thought you were a policeman?”

“I was, but this is a little outside my area,” Danny admitted.

Lester sighed and handed over his handkerchief. “Use this to clean it and then we'll have to look for something to cover it.”

“This is silk,” Danny murmured as he held the handkerchief, nodding quickly to Lester when the man gave him a look and cleaning the calf's wound carefully. Bloody hell, a bloody silk handkerchief, Lester was so far out of his league... not that it stopped Danny wondering what else Lester might be wearing that was silk. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and forced himself to think about Lester's comment. “Like what?” He wished he'd brought the bag from his bike, he thought he had a first aid kit in it somewhere. 

“I don't know, that's why I employ experts,” Lester said somewhat peevishly.

“What are you going to do with him?” Danny asked. “Take him back with you to the ARC?”

Lester smiled. “Monty would like that.” 

Lester shook his head, dismissing the idea and making Danny wonder who Monty was? Had the record he'd found mention kids? He couldn't remember, not after he'd read the divorce notification. 

Lester shook his head before continuing, “But it would be better for him to stay here. Maybe we can find him a new family?” He sighed. “It is a pity Ms Maitland isn't here, she used to look after the elephants at Wellington Zoo.”

“Well, isn't that sweet.” 

Danny spun around, his cricket bat raised, as another voice interrupted their conversation. He swore under his breath at the number of guns pointing at them, all held by men who wouldn't have looked out of place in the Tarzan adventure comics he'd read as a kid. 

“Drop it,” the same man spoke, jerking his rifle at Danny's bat. “And that gun too.”

Danny glanced at the rifle, it looked as old-fashioned as the men's clothes, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be deadly. He knew he – they – had no choice except to surrender and hope to escape later. He also know that if he tried anything he risked Lester or the calf being hurt... He glanced towards Lester, the man looked resigned, dropping his pistol when the calf bleated in fear. Lester's expression became furious as he glared at the men, and Danny noticed the ivory trinkets dangling from their clothing. It looked as if they'd found the bloody poachers after all. 

Lester took a step forward, moving protectively in front of the calf. “Are you responsible for that?” The cold fury in his voice clear to everyone.

“The elephants?” The same poacher asked and when Lester gave a terse nod, added, “Of course, all they're good for is ivory and who'd miss the dumb beasts?”

Danny could feel the tension rising and stepped forward to attempt to diffuse it, even if Lester was a government hatchet-man, it was clear he was too angry to defuse the situation. Danny raised his hands placating as he said, “Hey, lets just talk about this.” 

Lester's angry exclamation of “You...” closely followed by a grunt, a thud and the calf trumpeting in fear had Danny swinging around, his heart stuttering in fear as saw Lester lying on the ground. His fear growing as the bleating calf swept his trunk over Lester's motionless body, nudging him to get up, and Lester remained still.

Danny raised his fists and took a step towards the man who stood threateningly over his guv.

“Try it, man.” The man grinned as he pointed his rifle at Danny. “What we're going to do with them, Harry?”

“Leave them for the scavengers,” the first poacher, Danny assumed his name was Harry, replied. 

Danny swore under his breath, forcing himself to calm down and think. He knew they wouldn't have much of a chance out here, not with the vulnerable calf and especially not when Lester was injured. “Hey, take us with you.”

“Why should we?” Harry asked.

Danny grabbed the first idea that occurred to him and pointed at Lester. “He's rich.”

“Ransom?” Harry snorted. “And we're in the past, who's going to pay it?”

Bloody hell, Danny thought, he would run into a poacher with brains. “You must be able to get home...” 

“He's got a point, Harry.” 

“Maybe.” Harry spat before nodding and pointing at Danny. “Fine, but you're carrying him.”

Danny nodded and took a moment to quickly check Lester over, breathing a sigh of relief when he found a steady pulse, before hauling Lester over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. He turned when he felt something brush against him and realised it was the calf's trunk now wrapped firmly Lester's wrist. “What about the calf?”

“What about it?” 

“You can't leave it here,” Danny almost plead with the poachers, he had no wish to leave the calf alone and unprotected, vulnerable to anything drawn to the smell of blood and fresh meat. 

“Not any use to us. Now, move.” Harry indicated the direction with his gun.

The calf refused to let go of Lester's wrist, even when one of the poachers hit it with a rifle butt. 

“Hey,” Danny cried out, frantically trying to think of something that would save the calf. “Lester wants him, he'd buy him from you.”

“That Lester?” Harry pointed to Lester, adding when Danny nodded. “Maybe he not have enough money. Maybe we kill it now.”

“He's right, Harry. It'll be worth money to someone, a circus maybe.” The poacher who'd clubbed Lester and hit the calf spoke up. “Might as well get something for it.”

***

Danny was worried and not just about Lester; the calf had been dragged away, bellowing in fear. He took another poke around the room they'd been locked in, checking to see if he'd missed anything but he knew, even if he found a way out, he could do nothing until Lester woke. 

He sighed as he sat down beside Lester, he might not have a chance with the man but... well, he still had the possibility of working at the ARC and he had never been one to give up without a fight. However Danny's worry grew as the minutes ticked by and Lester remained unresponsive. Just how hard had that poacher hit Lester? Danny tugged Lester onto his lap, his fingers carding carefully through Lester's hair as he checked for lumps and bumps. He gave a sympathetic wince when his fingers encountered a goose-egg sized lump and he wondered if a Lester with a sore head would be more or less snarky. Danny only realised he was still caressing Lester's scalp when the man muttered and moved, maybe he was about to find out? “Back with me, guv?” Danny kept his voice down, partly because Lester had to have a headache and partly because he didn't want the poachers to know he was wake yet. 

“Quinn?” Lester blinked his eyes open before closing them with a groan.

“Just lie still and rest, OK, guv?” Danny murmured, his fingers still carding through Lester's hair. He knew Lester would need time to recover before Danny could put his plan into action... although, he thought he recalled that people with head injuries should be kept talking. “What were your plans for this evening?”

“Before you left us stranded in the past?” Lester asked, his fingers carefully probing his head before he winced when he found the goose-egg. 

“Rest, don't poke,” Danny advised before remembering he wanted Lester to talk to him. “So, what were you're plans?”

“I had planned on a pleasant weekend with my family.”

“I thought you were divorced?” Danny said without thinking, glancing over when he felt Lester tense.

“Really, Quinn. I do hope you haven't been stalking me.”

Danny swallowed, had Lester noticed his attraction? Considering his fingers were still carding through Lester's hair and the fact he'd brushed vegetation off Lester's arse earlier... of course the man had. Danny knew he couldn't do anything about that now except brazen it out. “I just looked up a few records.” He shrugged, trying his most charming smile. “I just wanted to know who I'd be working for.”

“Except, once again, I am forced to point out that you don't actually work for me.”

“And I can say once more, yet.” 

Lester frowned, looking around the room almost frantically. “Where's the calf?” Lester suddenly tried to sit up, paling alarmingly at the movement.

Danny swore softly and tugged the man back against him. It felt nice to have Lester leaning against him, even if he'd never have more. “Calm down, they brought the calf here. I...”

“You what?” When Danny didn't answer, Lester tried to pull free once more. “Quinn? What have you done?”

“I didn't have a choice. They were going to leave him there, except he wouldn't let go of your wrist. I thought they were going to kill him.”

“Quinn?” Lester sounded calmer now. “What did you do?”

“I said you were rich, that if they took us, you'd pay them money. That you'd pay them for the calf too.” Danny sighed. “They might be selling him to the highest bidder.” He took a look at the stiff set to Lester's shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

Lester took a deep breath before letting it out, the tension in his shoulders relaxing. “Don't be, Quinn. They might have left him to die out there or killed him themselves. He's got a chance now.”

“Look, just rest for a bit and I'll get us out of here, OK?” Danny promised. He smiled when Lester nodded and closed his eyes, the warmth against his side was... he shook his head and turned his attention back to his plan. He hoped he could deliver on his promise and tried to find and fix the flaws in his plan, knowing just how badly it could all go wrong. Especially when it wasn't the greatest plan he'd ever had but beggars couldn't be choosers and it was this or nothing.

“I know why you were checking out the ARC. And me.” Lester's voice startled Danny, he had thought the man had been dozing. 

“Oh?” Danny replied, half his mind still on his plan. 

“Mmm,” Lester murmured. “Partly to see if you'd be working in another homophobic environment.”

Danny swore under his breath, so Lester had noticed Danny checking him out... hang on. “Does that mean I've got a job, guv?”

“We'll see.” 

Danny frowned before asking, “You said partly?”

“And to find your brother,” Lester added, opening an eye to meet Danny's gaze. “His disappearance does sound anomaly related.”

“That's not the only reason, guv.” Danny didn't want Lester to think he was just using the ARC to find his brother. Working for the ARC sounded his ideal job, action, saving the world, everything... but he had to know if he'd be accepted. “Not homophobic, then guv?”

“The ARC doesn't care about someone's sexual orientation, Quinn.”

Danny smiled, that wasn't exactly what he had meant. “What about you?”

“I don't care either.”

Danny smiled, knowing Lester couldn't see it now he'd closed both eyes. “No, I meant what about you?”

“I think you need to be a little clearer, Quinn.”

Danny's smile grew, could he let this chance pass him by or take a risk? He leaned in closer to Lester, letting his breath caress the man's face and waited for Lester to open his eyes. When he did, Danny looked into them before closing the gap, nuzzling Lester's lips before asking for entrance. He was somewhat surprised when he got it. He only pulled back when he ran out of oxygen, a satisfied grin on his face. 

“Oh, for fuck sake, Quinn,” Lester snapped. “What is your bloody plan?”

Danny paused before telling him, even he had to admit it wasn't the best – or safest – plan he'd ever had. “We get the guard to come in and then we jump him.”

“And get shot?” Lester enquired mildly.

“That is the one drawback, guv.”

Lester snorted. “Fine, try it and, Quinn?”

“Yes, guv?”

“If someone is going to get shot, try to make it the guard.” Lester smirked at him. “Or you.”

“Nice to know you care, guv.”


	4. Stopping the Poachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a plan to rescue Lester and stop the poachers... so does Lester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Danny nodded as he inspected his carefully constructed scene – Lester had reluctantly agreed to sprawl on the floor, at least, he had once Danny reminded him that he had been the one knocked unconscious. Danny frowned when he realised just how pale Lester was, his real worry lending sincerity to his cry for aid. Still, he had been somewhat surprised when his plan worked; the man on guard duty had peered into their cell, taken one look at a motionless Lester and stepped inside. Danny had felt a moment of remorse at the way the man's head had bounced on the floor after his left-hook, at least, he had until he remembered the man was a poacher. 

“Are you ready to leave, Quinn?” Lester's drawl had Danny looking down to meet the man's amused eyes. 

“Course, guv,” Danny replied as he held out his hand and hauled Lester to his feet. He paused to hog-tie the poacher before stepping through the door to join Lester. “This way.” He stopped and turned back after a few steps when he realised Lester hadn't followed him, that he was looking around as if trying to decide which way to go. “Guv?” Danny returned to Lester's side. “We've got to get out of here.”

Lester nodded but still resisted Danny's attempts to urge him on. “I can't.”

“Lester?” Danny's worry grew as he took hold of Lester's chin gently, tilting his head until Danny could look in his eyes again. “Are you feeling OK?”

“Yes.” Lester pulled free of Danny's grip, wincing at the sudden movement and swaying slightly until Danny steady Lester by holding his arm. “I can't leave him, Quinn.”

Danny exhaled before nodding, he didn't want to leave the calf either. “I was going to get you out first and then come back for him.”

“We'd stand a better chance together.” Lester frowned and turned towards a faint sound, one that Danny recognised as from a mammoth... from the calf. “Come along, Quinn, don't dawdle.”

Danny shook his head when Lester pulled free of his grip and strolled off down the corridor. The man was walking into danger with a bloody head injury and he called Danny reckless. Oh fuck! Did Lester even know what he was doing? Did he knew when he let Danny kiss him? When he'd kissed Danny back? Fuck! “Lester?”

Lester spun around, staggering slightly, but the glare he shot at Danny was clear. “Either shut up and help me, Quinn,” he spat, “or piss off.”

Danny's mouth opened and closed without a sound before he shook his head and jogged after Lester. Damn the man for making sense when all Danny wanted was him outside and safe. “Wait up, Lester.”

“Good of you to join me, Quinn.”

***

Danny followed Lester as the man strolled down the corridor as if he owned the place, and he knew it might actually work. Look like you belonged and most people would assume you did. Still, Danny kept his eyes open for trouble and half his attention on Lester in case the man collapsed again. He blinked as a smell began to waft towards them, heavy and musky. “What the hell is that?”

Lester paused, taking a deeper breath than Danny thought advisable and then he was moving faster, and Danny had to jog to catch him up. Bloody hell, if Lester ever accused Danny of being reckless, he would bring this situation up. “Lester! Wait, will you?” Danny finally caught up with Lester in time to help him open a door, the stench that hit him making Danny's eyes water. 

Lester didn't seem to notice the stench as he walked into the room, although Danny noticed the man's whole body tense before he said, “Bloody hell.”

Danny quickly checked the corridor before closing and locking the door behind them. He turned to see what had Lester swearing, he leaned over the railing of the walkway they were on, his eyes widening at the sight below them. “Bloody fucking hell.”

“Quite, Quinn.” 

Lester's voice was hard and Danny looked up at him with a frown before following his guv's gaze to the rifle rest set around the walkway. This didn't make sense, why slaughter the mammoths outside yet hold this group captive for some rich idiot to shoot? Except... maybe... and the evidence did point that way. The group who had captured them must have been trying to make money on the side, killing for the ivory and hiding it without giving the rest of the group a cut; it wouldn't be the first time crooks had double-crossed each other. It would certainly explain the makeshift cell he and Lester had been held in. He turned to ask Lester what he thought and cursed when he realised the bloody man wasn't there. Where the hell had he gone now? He peered over the side when he heard a noise, his eyes widening again when he located Lester, climbing down a ladder into the herd of large and nervous mammoths. Fucking huge mammoths. “Lester! What the hell are you doing?”

“I'd have thought it was obvious, Quinn. How did you ever become a policeman with your woeful lack of observation?”

“Like you're doing something fucking stupid and are about to get trampled. I thought I was supposed to be the reckless one?” Danny muttered to himself before clambering down to join Lester. Someone needed to keep an eye on him when the bloody man wasn't thinking straight. Danny winced when he reached the bottom and realised he'd put his foot in something. His best pair of boots too, maybe he could put them on expenses? Which reminded him that he needed to find Lester and get him out of here in one piece. 

Danny manoeuvred his way past the stamping, squealing, farting and shitting mammoths as he searched for Lester. He smiled when he found Lester, not that it should have been a surprise to find him with the calf, which was squealing happily as he wound his trunk around Lester's wrist once more as the man petted and stroked him. Danny felt a twinge of jealousy at the attention the calf was getting before suppressing it, the calf had been through hell and deserved the fuss, even if Danny wanted it to be him... He shook his head and wondered if mammoth shit was hazardous to his mental health. “Can we go now?”

“In a minute,” Lester murmured, stroking the calf and looking up into the eyes of one of the mammoths, her trunk stretched out towards the penned calf. “Do you think they’d adopt him?”

“What?” Danny exclaimed, his gaze going to the mammoth herd and he knew just what Lester was suggesting. “This is bloody reckless,” Danny muttered. 

“I have a plan, do you ever have one?” Lester asked. 

“Oh?” Danny pointed at one of the mammoths, it's tusks looking rather dangerous as swung it's head around to peer at them. “Do they know?”

Lester paused to look at the mammoths. “They are intelligent, possibly more than you.”

Danny glanced at the mammoths before turning back to Lester and swore when he realised the man had disappeared again. He followed the calf's gaze and saw Lester ducking around the front of one of the mammoths, seemingly unconcerned that the massive beast could trample him or even gore him with one of its tusks. When they got back to the ARC, he was going to make sure whatever medics they had gave Lester a thorough check-up, for brain damage as well, after this. He snorted, it made a change for someone else to be acting recklessly and causing others to worry about him... maybe he'd have to be more careful in the future? He snorted, surprising a squeal from the calf, who was he kidding? Reckless was his middle name. A second squeal from the calf reminded him he needed to find Lester and get him and the calf out of there.

Danny moved cautiously through the trumpeting mammoth herd, ducking a tusk as one of them turned to look at him and sidestepping rapidly as another almost had a shit on him. He finally found Lester near to a set of large doors and grabbed his shoulder. “Lester? What the hell are you doing?”

“I thought you wanted to rescue them?” Lester replied, absent-mindedly patting a mammoth, seemingly oblivious that he could be trampled at any moment. 

Both men jumped at a noise, before realising it was one of the mammoth's shouldering the door, which gave slightly but remained stubbornly closed. Danny held his breath when Lester moved around the mammoth, patting its side before stepping in front of it. “Lester...” He breathed, almost too scared to move in case he panicked the mammoth and it squished Lester against the doors. 

Lester appeared to be completely ignoring the danger as he examined the chain. A trunk reached over his shoulder, wrapped around the chain and gave it an experimental tug. Lester just patted the trunk before turning towards Danny, an eyebrow quirked in enquiry. “Would your résumé include picking locks, Quinn?” 

Danny cautiously sidled past the largest mammoth, he assumed the matriarch of the herd, to join Lester at the door. “No, guv.”

“Hmm,” Lester murmured thoughtful. “I thought kicking doors open was more your style.”

“Only bit of being a copper I really liked.”

Lester snorted. “Why am I not surprised? Now, pass me that nail.”

“Guv?” Danny did as he was asked, frowning when Lester began to pick the lock. “Where the hell did you learn to pick locks.”

“I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you.”

“Ha, ha, guv,” Danny muttered before jumping when the chain fell to the floor with a loud clatter. He listened intently for footsteps, wondering if anyone had heard before remembering that the mammoths probably made more noise than they had. “Now what?”

“We let them out,” Lester informed him before pushing on the door.

“And then?” Danny had the feeling Lester wasn't going to let this facility remain standing. 

“Then we destroy this place and go home.” Lester raised an eyebrow. 

“Right, guv.” Danny said before pulling Lester out of the way when the matriarch standing over them pushed the door open. She caressed first Lester and then Danny with her trunk before rumbling and stepping through the door, the other mammoths following her. A panicked squeal from the calf had the herd stopping and milling as the matriarch turned around to move back inside the cage. 

Lester cursed before hurrying over to the calf and opened his pen as Danny kept watch. Danny swallowed hard as he watched the calf wrap his trunk around Lester, almost reluctant to let go of him as Lester walked past the herd until he reached the matriarch. Lester stared up into the mammoth's eyes before he gave the calf a final stroke, unwound his trunk and stepped back. “Go with them.” The calf raised his trunk, sniffing and caressing Lester, before he trumpeted at the matriarch rumble and wrapped his trunk around her tail.

Danny smiled as the herd moved into the sunlight, knowing they'd done all they could for the mammoths and the little calf. 

“Quinn!”

“Guv?” Danny tore his attention from the herd and turned towards Lester. A very angry and determined looking Lester. “Time to blow this place?”

“Definitely, Quinn.”


	5. Back Home And...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the ARC, Danny meets Monty and things progress between him and Lester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he slumped in the uncomfortable chair in the room he'd been interrogated in, relaxing for the first time since he'd stepped foot into the past. It had been a whirlwind of activity after they'd released the mammoths, involving sabotage – and just where had Lester learned to do that? Then avoiding the flames that had spread through the building and several tense moments when Danny thought they'd been spotted by the poachers. 

They had finally stumbled out into the clean air and Danny stopped, trying to remember the way back to the anomaly when Lester had smiled and said, “This way, Quinn.”

“How the hell would you...?” Danny began before trailing off when he followed Lester's gaze and noticed the matriarch standing on the hilltop. “Ah.” 

“Come along, Quinn.” 

Danny wasn't surprise when Lester didn't wait for him to answer before he strolled towards the mammoths. He ran after him, a hand grabbing Lester's arm and dragging him to a stop. “How do you know they know the way?”

“I just do,” Lester replied as he shook Danny off. “Don't loiter, Quinn.”

Danny shook his head, wondering if Lester had been hit harder than he'd realised. A noise had him spinning back towards the building, fearing discovered, and he gasped as he realised the view did look familiar.

“Quinn!”

Danny turned, swearing when he realised Lester and the mammoths had almost disappeared from sight. He hurried after them, pausing at the top of the hill to turn around and look back down at the building that was being consumed by flames. He didn't know how they knew, but it appeared the mammoths were leading them in the correct direction.

Still, it was only when they reached the now clean-picked bones that Danny truly believed the mammoths knew where they were going. The sight of the mammoths caressing the bones, of the calf gently nudging one skeleton, brought moisture to his eyes and he noticed Lester brush a lone tear from his cheek. 

The matriarch trumpeted after several moments, turning her eyes towards them and Danny shivered under that knowing gaze. She trumpeted again before moving past Danny and Lester as she led her herd into the plains. 

Danny noticed Lester take half-a-step towards the mammoths before he stopped, he also noticed the calf hesitate before turning to run back to Lester. Their goodbye, as Lester petted and stroked the calf as the calf wrapped his trunk around Lester's wrist did bring a quickly dashed tear to Danny's eye. Another trumpet from the matriarch had the calf nudge Lester once more before he squealed and raced after his new family.

Lester took another step towards the herd as they walked away, before he gave a heavy sigh and turned back towards Danny. His downcast expression turning into a smile as he looked behind Danny. “About time, gentlemen.” 

“Sorry, sir.” 

Danny turned at the voice behind him, grinning as he realised the anomaly had reopened and Lester's crap security plus Becker had arrived. He couldn't hear what words past between Lester and Becker, but he did notice when Lester's expression became one of relief for a split second. He assumed that meant no one had died back at the building site. Danny did step closer when he saw Lester sway, noticing Becker own concerned look, although the man had obeyed when Lester had ordered him to capture the poachers. 

“Can we go through now, guv?” Danny enquired, keen to get Lester to medical help. 

Lester turned towards him, an eyebrow arched imperiously, obviously reluctant to return to the ARC before the poachers had been captured. The arrival of the classily-dressed woman from the building site, apparently one Jenny Lewis, served to break the deadlock, and Lester had reluctantly returned to the ARC. 

He hadn't wanted to leave Lester with the medics, but the big blond soldier who had met them at the ARC hadn't seemed willing to let Danny stay in the medical bay. Instead, Danny had found himself being interrogated by Jenny Lewis, and the soldier, one Captain Ryan. Well, Lester would be happy the man had returned... ah, hopefully Danny had proven himself in the past as he had the distinct impression Ryan wouldn't tolerate any crap from the soldiers under Becker's command. By the expression on Jenny's face when Danny informed her about their adventures in the past, Becker's men wouldn't be the only ones who's actions would be questioned. 

Which reminded him, he still hadn't seen Lester since their return to the ARC. When no one stopped him leaving the interrogation room, Danny found himself wandering through the ARC almost aimlessly. He had no idea where Lester's office was or if the man had even been released by the medics. He received several curious looks as he ambled along the corridors and knew he should just ask someone where Lester might be.

“If you're looking for Lester,” a voice he recognised as belonging to Abby Maitland spoke behind him. “He's probably with Monty.”

“Monty?” Danny almost swore, he couldn't interrupt if Lester was with his kid.

Abby smiled. “Come with me.” 

Danny followed her deeper into the ARC, wondering why Monty was inside the ARC in the first place. He stopped at a familiar smell and a trumpet. “Monty's a mammoth?” 

“He saved Lester's life a week ago.” Abby grinned at him before leaning closer as if to impart a secret. “He likes Monty.”

Danny nodded, smiling as he understood why Lester had wanted – needed – to save the calf and then the herd, how could he not when a mammoth had saved him? His smile grew as he watched Lester with Monty, the mammoth's trunk wrapped firmly around Lester's wrist. The action looked familiar and Danny frowned as he walked around the mammoth, his eyes peering up at the beast's flank. 

“Problem, Quinn?” Lester enquired. 

“I just...” Danny started before letting out a yell, “There it is!” He turned with a grin to face a confused looking Lester and Abby. “This is the calf we... you saved from the poachers, Lester. He's got the same gunshot scar.”

“Monty?” Lester stared up into his mammoth's eyes, a hand reaching out to pet his friend as Monty nudged him gently. 

Abby smiled as she patted Monty's trunk. “Elephants have excellent memories, Lester. Monty must have remembered you saved him.”

***

Danny felt uncharacteristically nervous when he'd been summoned to Lester's office a few days later. He covered it be slumping in the chair before Lester's desk and putting his feet on it, a cocky grin on his face. “So, now what?”

“Now you get your feet off my desk,” Lester said as he slid a file over towards Danny. 

“What's this?” Danny asked as he moved his feet, leaning forward to look at the paperwork. 

“Your contract, terms of conditions, etcetera,” Lester informed him.

“You're hiring me?” Danny's grin grew. This was almost the best news he could have been told, only beaten by Patrick's return and... But that would never happen, Lester hadn't shown even the slightest bit of interest in him since the frantic kiss back in that makeshift cell. 

“I thought you wanted to work here?” Lester asked, frowning. 

“Oh, I do.” Danny stood up. “You won't regret this, guv.”

“That remains to be seen, Quinn.” Lester steepled his fingers as a slight frown appeared on his face. “Now, about what happened in the past.”

Danny swallowed, knowing that there was only one thing which had happened that Lester could be referring too. One thing that hadn't been mentioned in the reports. “Ah. You're not going to hold that against me?” He almost winced, both at his choice of words and the image those words conjured up in his mind.

Lester's eyebrow quirked before he sighed heavily. “That depends, Quinn...” He rose and moved around the desk until he stood in front of Danny. “Quinn?”

“Guv?” Danny licked his lips, hardly daring to believe, hope that Lester was interested. 

Lester swallowed before muttering, “Oh, for fuck sake.” He grabbed Danny and dragged him in for a kiss. 

The grin of Danny's face faded when Lester rubbed his head. “Guv? I thought you had a concussion?” He wanted this to be real, not just a side effect of Lester's injury. He couldn't shake the worry that Lester would recover and have a change of heart later, even though he knew – hoped – he wouldn't be fired over taking advantage of Lester. Still... Danny didn't want to turn the man down. “Are you sure?”

“I thought you wanted this?” Lester asked.

Danny could see the man building his walls back up and spoke before Lester could finish the job. “It's just... you have a concussion.”

“It's minor,” Lester said before sighing exasperatedly. “Look, Quinn. I do know my own mind. I'm not going to wake up one morning in a week or two and blame a concussion for my actions.”

“Really?” Danny knew his former workmates would be speechless if they ever found out he'd shown caution for once. “Head injures do affect behaviour.” He tilted his head to one side as he considered Lester. “From what I've heard, you wouldn't normally have done half the stuff you did when we were stuck through that anomaly.”

“Fuck, Quinn!” Lester snapped out before turning his back on Danny, his shoulders slumping. “Get out!”

“Lester?” Danny took a deep breath before stepping towards Lester, feeling the man's shoulder tense under his hand. “Look, can I take a rain check?” When Lester turned awards him, a puzzled look on his face, Danny hurriedly clarified. “Not on the job, on us... just until you're not concussed. I just don't want you to regret this...”

One of Lester's eyebrows arched. “And you don't want to be dismissed for sexual harassment?” 

“Or miss out on what could be the start of a beautiful relationship.” Danny added, wanting Lester to know he wasn't at the ARC just to find out what had happened to Patrick, not any more. 

Lester rolled his eyes before a smile tugged his lips. “Fine, but only because Monty likes you.”

Danny grinned cheekily. “Not you, guv?”

“I think we both know the answer to that.” Lester sat down behind his desk once more, tidying his papers. He glanced up at Danny, one eyebrow raised. “Still here, Quinn? Chop, chop and prove I haven't made a mistake hiring you.” 

“Yes, guv.” Danny turned towards the door, knowing this was his chance to prove to Lester he'd made the correct choice in hiring him... and then, well, he'd just have to hope Lester didn't change his mind when he was better. 

“Quinn.” 

“Guv?” Danny turned back, wondering what Lester wanted now. 

“Do make sure to let me know when you decide to take me up on the other offer,” Lester said, waggling an eyebrow.

Danny grinned back, a happy skip in his step as he left. Bloody hell, Lester hid a lot beneath his fancy suits, a lot that Danny hoped he'd have fun finding out about. Not now, but soon...


End file.
